The Traveller
by juls enix23
Summary: Yay! Updated! Things are starting to pick up..
1. Chapter 1: I must be losing it

**Author's Note: (Must Read!)**

_I adjusted the timeline to make the characters more of my generation (I am currently 17).But the story takes place on their 6th year, so everything took place last year. It's not that huge a leap (just a couple of years). It's more fun (for me, anyway). It might make it easier for people to relate to the characters. I love Harry Potter, I do. I agree that JKR is a genius! But if there's one thing that I would change, though, it's the timeline in which the whole story happens. I dunno. Whatever. So take it easy on the flaming! Haha! Oh, and this may not seem like an hp fic at first but I'll get there soon enough. This is all in good fun ok? I'll try my best to make up for the changes._

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Harry Potter and all the stuff you know I don't own (cartoons, brands from the book or our own "world", famous people, songs etc.). _

**Chapter 1: I must be losing it**

My phone alarm rang. Or rather, sang.

"F is for FRIENDS who do stuff together, U is for YOU AND MEEEE, N is for ANYwhere and ANYtime at ALL down here in the deep blue SEAAAAAA…".

I hastily grabbed my cel and click on 'Stop Alarm'. I then laughed to myself because a stampede of elephants could not wake up my best friend Ysa who was sleeping on a cot on the floor. Illa, her younger sister who is just as hopeless, was next to her and was relishing her own deep slumber. And I, meanwhile, wake up instantly to the sound of Spongebob's singing on my cell phone.

My bag was beside the bed so I picked it up. Groggily I walked to the bathroom, rubbing my eyes. Another sleepover accomplished. I dropped my bag, washed my face and looked in the mirror. Staring back at me (rather sleepily) was a wet, slightly tanned face. I like to think I look decent enough, if not a little pretty. I look ok. Yeah. _Sure, my hair is all tangled up right now_, I thought, _but I just woke up_. I brushed my thick, wavy shoulder-length dark hair and yawned. My dark brown eyes were finally free of eye-snot (Did I mention I like to make up words? Or that I'm slightly gross?) and were quite lovely once more. Don't think I'm being stuck up because when we (my friends and I) praise ourselves, it's a kind of joke. But my eyes _are _my favorite feature.

I start to brush my teeth when Ysa's cel started to ring (her ring tone sounds like a siren). She wakes up instantly and starts texting rapidly. Obviously, she only wakes up to the sound of her own cel.

I spat out the scum on the sink and popped my head out the bathroom door.

"I swear, Ysa, you'll wear out your thumbs before you know it!" I teased.

"Haha, no way," she replied, "my thumbs have calluses thicker than the sole of my feet". She doesn't, by the way.

"Dude, that's just gross," I half-said, half-laughed.

I then gargled on some water and proceeded to the shower. _Ahh_, I thought as the water sprayed on my body. I closed my eyes and pretended I was someplace else. I was bathing in a waterfall, like ninjas/samurais in training! I smiled. And suddenly I felt a mist come over me. I opened my eyes. The light green tile was replaced by rock, and the water came down _way_ heavier than it did just a few seconds ago. _Oh my God, what's happening?_, I thought. When I turned around, I was faced with a beautiful landscape. Evergreen trees…grass…wildflowers…boulders...villagers. My jaw dropped as I saw the peasants-from-the middle-ages villagers, looking all too real, washing their clothes on the stream. One of them finally stopped what she was doing and gasped. She saw me standing there, for there I was. Naked before them.

SHRIEEEEEEEEEK!

I felt a jolt. I was back in the shower.

Quickly, I got out of the shower, dried myself with a towel and got dressed. When I stumbled out of the bathroom, Ysa looked up from her cel.

"Are you ok?" Ysa asked worriedly, "You look pale."

"Umm…yeah. I just…nothing. Haha. It's nothing." I smiled weakly.

"You had a feeling?"

"A…a what?"

"You know…a sudden feeling. It could be of fright, sadness. It doesn't need to have a reason to suddenly come to you."

"Sort of," I lied. I sat on the bed and hugged a pillow.

"That's just the way of the universe to prepare you for what's coming up." Ysa reassured. She got up and sat beside me.

"It's ok," she gave me a hug.

"Yeah. It is," I smiled and hugged her back.

Ysa then let go and jumped up from the bed. "I'll go tell Francia to fix us some breakfast," she announced. So she walked out of the room.

I looked down at Illa who was still snoring into her pillow. She had gotten a cold the other day. She needed rest, so I didn't wake her up. I just hugged myself, trying to warm myself. The mist always seems to linger a little even after it's finished.

_It was all so real._


	2. Chapter 2: Just like Trinity

**Chapter 2: Just like Trinity**

I was sitting in the breakfast nook with Ysa, waiting for the bacon. The smell caused an intense rumbling in my stomach. I almost forgot about what happened a while back.

"Finally!" Ysa said as Francia set down the massive plate of hot, crispy bacon.

Illa then came stumbling into the dining room, her hair still in disarray. Apparently she can't ignore the charms of bacon either. Here we were, the pampered princesses of our own kingdom. Our favorite noontime "game" show was blaring on the TV (who wakes up early after a sleepover anyway?). The host, regardless of his un-commercial looks, was shown being violently hugged by a rather robust, middle aged woman. Gotta love that Willie. The show is a game show where they ask ridiculously easy questions. That's all good because considering that its audience/ contestants are all really poor people with not much education. Answer a simple question, get 1000.

"Damn. Look at all the people who show up to their studio," I commented.

"Just goes to show how desperate people are these days. If Willie's gonna give away money, it might as well be to the folks who need it," Ysa said as she reached for the rice bowl. That girl eats so much and yet _never_ gets fat. Illa and I kind of resent her for that.

"Where do you put all those carbs?" I asked her, wrinkling my nose, "You never gain weight."

"The booze burns the excess fat," Ysa grinned.

"Yeah right."

At that moment Willie asked, "What is the popular fantasy series that has been a captured 4 times into the silver screen? Here's a clue! It's about a boy wizard who goes to a magic school and battles evil with his friends!

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

"_Hari Pater! Hari Pater_!" the girl screamed into Willie's face.

"That is correct! Florinda, here's your 1000!" Willie joyfully sang and handed the bill to a hysterical Florinda. The audience was positively roaring.

"Of course she'd get that! They don't expect the man to know Harry Potter, do they?" I snorted.

"Yeah, he's not the type who'd be into Harry Potter," Illa commented.

"The girl definitely was, though. _Hari Pater! Hari Pater_!" I mimicked, "sounds like a case of Danradcliffe-itis".

"Sounds like you! Minus the provincial accent of course," Ysa said. She had her cel in hand again.

"Not so into Dan anymore. I love Robert Pattinson now," I grinned.

"Fickle pickle," Ysa said in a sing-song voice. FI-cul PI-cul…

It was then that I started tossing a little rubber ball in the air. My nose then had a sudden itch. I automatically scratched it so the ball fell to the floor. My eyes followed the ball as it rolled across the dining room and down the stairs to the rec room.

"You better get that. Pepper (the Shih Tzu) might eat it or something," Illa muttered, then continued staring at the TV.

"Fine."

I got up and walked towards the stairs. Ysa and Illa had such a fancy house. Great porcelain jars on stands, tiny figurines, crystal knick-knacks, wing-back chairs, brocade and the whole enchilada. The stair steps were wood stained a lovely honey color, heavily varnished. They were so shiny that I didn't notice a wet spot and stepped on it. I slipped.

It's funny how when you fall, time stops and it seems to take much too long for you to finally hit the ground.

When I was 7, I was standing on a bench when it slid from under me. I seemed to hang floating in mid-air, like someone pushed the pause button of the universal remote. Think Trinity when she was gonna do her mid-air kick. However, instead of when about to do something wonderfully kick-ass, the universe pushes the pause button only when I'm about to take a huge blow to my ego. And my arm, which I broke at the time. I remember that I realized my booboo and thought to myself, _What just happened? Will I die? _

This time, I seemed to hang for even longer. I felt myself falling forward in slow-motion. My hand reached for the banister but failed to grasp it. My feet were not longer touching the ground. My body slowly rotated and I was finally facing the ceiling. I was falling backward. Faling, falling, falling. The stark white ceiling seemed to glow in the morning light. It was beautiful. It then flashed so brightly that I closed my eyes. I was still falling.

_This is taking an eternity. Am I REALLY dying this time?_

I peeked with one eye and saw that the ceiling was no longer blinding. Instead I was facing a clear blue sky. I was among the clouds. I turn my head and took a glimpse of the shining sun, glowing softly above me.

_Am…Am I in heaven? But… wait. I'm FALLING, not floating. Oh God, AM I GOING TO HELL? Wait, I don't believe in hell. So I can't POSSIBLY go there. Haha. Right? _

Still falling.

_Gulp. _

Falling.

_I can't believe I'm going to hell._

Falling, falling.

_Hmm.. Is that an eagle? Must be a falcon._

Falling down.

_Is God still trying to make up his mind 'bout where I'm gonna go?_

Falling, falling, falling.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long…(I sing in my head.)_

Then I see trees.

_Oooh. Trees._

**SPLASH!**


	3. Chapter 3: Here?

**Chapter 3: Here?**

_Water? What the hell? Glub glub glub. I'm not dead? Yay! Just in a freezing lake._

"Oy! What was that?" a boy asked.

"It fell in the lake!" a girl screeched.

"Looks like a girl!"

"Henry, I'm scared…"

"Get a grip."

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" a different female voice yelled.

I felt myself getting picked up by an invisible force and then slowly hovering above the water towards the shore. People were starting to surround me, talking in hushed voices. They were all wearing black. _Did I just drop into a funeral,_ I thought.

"Hey, are you ok?" the male voice asked. He had a British accent.

My hair was plastered over my face so I could not see properly. I swallowed a lot of water so I was choking quite a bit. The boy casually pulled my hair off my face. He had bright brown eyes and red hair cut like those emo-band guys. He was freckly, had a big nose and a wide red mouth. He then proceeded to slap my back lightly.

"Ron!" the girl exclaimed. She was the one who yelled Wingardium Leviosa. I must be delirious. She had a British accent too. I then realized that almost everyone did. Some people had Scottish accents, Irish…

_Ron? A redheaded guy named Ron?_

Then I looked at the girl. She was pretty except for the bushy brown hair that made her look like Hermione in Harry Pot…nnnooo. No! It just can't be!

"She looks friendly," Ron said matter-of-factly, "I'm not afraid of her."

"How'd she fall out of the sky like that?" another boy asked the girl. He had messy black hair and round glasses. The girl shrugged with a worried look on her face.

I finally asked 'Ron' weakly, "Am I in some sort of convention?"

"No…" he answered, "You're in a school. A magic…"

My jaw dropped. _Am I in a mental institution?_ It was suffocating being encircled by a crowd. But the people in front of me parted. I soon found myself facing an old man with a long white beard. He was wearing gold half-moon glasses, purple robes with stars and moons, and a matching hat. He had a serious expression at first. But when our eyes met, his expression softened. I saw the kind face of a man who just _had_ to do his kind face justice. His wrinkled face then expressed a brightness that everyone else seemed to be oblivious to.

_Dumbledore._

"What do we have here?" he asked.

Nothing.

"Can you hear, child?"

"Umm… yeah. But… I'm… you…it's not possible…"

"Just calm down."

I shook my head and heard a sloshing sound.

"I…I…have water in my ears."

"That explains the belated reply," he smiled and pointed his magic wand at my ear.

Whoosh.

_Ahh. Sweet relief._

"Umm…thanks."

"But," he continued, "That doesn't explain your dropping into our lake."

I then got up to my feet. I was the lone t-shirt-shorts-flip flops clad person in the place. I was wet. I was freezing. I shivered and hugged myself. My knees were shaking.

"Why don't you dry off and we can talk in my office," he said. This caused even more murmuring among the younger people. He waved his wand and I felt a warm wind blow at me. I found myself dried off. He waved again and I felt a dark velvet cloak fall on me. I hastily wore it and put my hand in the pockets. I looked at the man and he smiled.

"Let's go then."


	4. Chapter 4: Fishy

**Chapter 4: Fishy**

I followed Dumbledore to the castle that I guessed was Hogwarts. He never really introduced himself but I guess it was safe to assume that he _was_ Dumbledore. We walked down a series of corridors, passing by curious students along the way. I was not surprised by the living paintings on the walls or the ghosts that went through them. Already I was convinced that I was having a very nice, if not strangely realistic dream. It was all too…detailed. Usually my dreams went by faster, missing a lot of details. Incredibly though, I walked through Hogwarts taking in everything. Every tapestry, bust, painting, statue and person was so vividly portrayed that I couldn't deny I was actually _experiencing_ it all. As in, _for real_.

Whoah.

"Here we are… Gum drop," Dumbledore said in front of the gargoyle. It sprung to life and danced aside to make way for them. The wall behind it split in two and revealed the moving spiral staircase which I guessed would take us up to his office.

"After you," he graciously offered and motioned his hand towards the staircase.

"Thanks?" I said unsurely. No one had ever said anything like that to me so I wasn't sure how to reply. I cautiously walked to the staircase and stopped.

_Just step onto the first step. It's like riding an escalator. Relax._

So I did. We went upwards. In circles. I had placed my hand on the railing when we finally stopped in front of the oak door. I stepped aside and Dumbledore turned the handle.

"Wow."

I _knew_ his office was cool. I mean, I read about it and saw all four movies, but this was _better_. I grinned and stepped in when he motioned for me to. My eye was caught by Fawkes the phoenix who was sleeping on his perch. I admired the play of light on his red and gold feathers. I also noticed the Sorting Hat (boy, was it _shabby_!).The circular room was filled with all sorts of interesting things, portraits and a LOT of books.

_Books. BOOKS!_

I quickly grabbed a book off a bookcase and read the first line of the first page. I turned over the page and read the first line of the second. Quickly I turned back to page one and read the first line again. My heart skipped a beat.

"Miss, could we maybe have a chat before you go on reading that book? I've read it many times and it _is_ very interesting, but I believe we should get acquainted before you get swept away by _The Journey of Phillip Pebblehead, Wizard Explorer_," Dumbledore chuckled.

"It's all real."

"Pardon?"

"In my dreams, stuff in books doesn't stay the same. They change because my mind can't interpret details like it can when I'm awake. But the first line didn't change."

He pondered on this for a while and said, "Why don't you take a seat?"

I sat on the poufy chair in front of his desk and watched him walk to the high chair behind it. He sat, pressed his hands together as of in prayer and smiled kindly. Having sunk into the chair I automatically became comfortable (as I always do) and slouched a bit. But I remembered I was in DUMBLEDORE's office so while smiling nervously I crossed my arms and said, "Nice office you got here. Hehe,"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school. You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you are?"

"Julianne Enicola. Juls for short."

" Juls. That's a nice name. And Enicola, is that Spanish or Italian?"

"Spanish. Umm... you mean is my last name Spanish? It is, but I'm Filipina. Most Filipino last names are Spanish, what with the Spanish colonizing us 'bout 300 years ago. I think it was 300 years ago. I'm not sure. But I sort of look Spanish coz my great grandmother was Spanish, I think. I guess that makes me _mestiza_, you know, multi-racial. Oh, I'm jabbering. Sorry, when I'm nervous I can't shut up, haha…"

"You laugh a lot," he said, "And now it's time for you to talk a lot. Now, first things first. Please explain, how did you appear in the sky and fall into our lake?"

"Ahh…God, how do I explain this… umm… I was falling off a flight of stairs and then I found myself in the air and then plummeting into the lake. That wasn't much of an explanation but I don't understand how all that happened either," I answered sheepishly, my cheeks blushing.

"So, you're not from here then," Dumbledore concluded.

"Yes! From another world completely!" I laughed, but then realized that I really was. I pressed my hand on my forehead and sighed.

Dumbledore got up and opened a sort of glass-paneled cabinet. He took out a long thin box and stood before my. He opened the box to reveal a really old but really beautiful wand.

"Ebony, 15 inches, unicorn hair, extra sturdy. It was my mother's. Why don't you give it a try?"

I stared at him incredulously.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm perfectly serious."

"Like Black? Haha. Ha." _Uggh. That was lame._ The smile disappeared from my face. His didn't though.

"Yes. Like Black Now give it a nice wave."

I warily picked up the wand and grasped loosely. Slowly I got up from my chair and held my breath.

"But sir, I'm a Muggle," I said uncertainly. Why was I uncertain? Plus, I just wrecked my argument by using the word Muggle, a word I wasn't supposed to know.

"Give it a try. Just for the heck of it."

My grip tightened and I looked at the wand. What if I wasn't magic? I would be the only loser in the most incredible, fantastic place in the world! And what if I _was_ magic? What then?

"Don't be nervous."

So I slowly waved the wand. My eyes widened as I left a trail of hazy blue smoke and sparkly white stars. It then formed the outline of a lady. She hovered in front of me and smiled. She lowered her head, cupped my face and kissed my forehead. She looked into my eyes one last time, and then she faded away.

My jaw was practically grazing floor.

"That wasn't the usual fireworks display, but it was more than enough," Dumbledore said breathlessly. He was clearly surprised as well. He then proceeded to the Sorting Hat and picked it up. He looked at me.

"Now, to be Sorted."

My heart almost leaped out of my chest. I was Magic! I was not a loser! I was…going to be sorted. Butterflies magically appeared in my stomach. I felt really light headed and nauseous.

He then walked over to me and plopped the Sorting Hat on my head. Its eyes (if you can call them that) grew wide and his mouth hung open (I didn't see all this, naturally, but Dumbledore eventually told in some insignificant instance later). Anyway, the hat seemed to be grasping for words.

"Oh my."

"What?" I asked panickedly.

"This is… well… something."

"What? What what what?"

"Hmmm… Let me think…"

I crossed my fingers and clenched my eyes shut.

Awkward silence.

"Gryffindor."


	5. Chapter 5: I promise

**Chapter 5: I promise.**

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I screeched. I must've looked crazy to Dumbledore while I was jumping up and down with the Sorting Hat still on my head. (It was laughing!)

"I see you are happy with the House you're a part of now," Dumbledore commented, a glint in his eyes.

"Oh, yes sir! I mean, Professor," I beamed as I took off the Sorting Hat," I'm just glad I'm not in Slytherin. I mean, if I am, I'd have to do things a _lot_ differently."

"In what way would you be different?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll be meaner? Or at least, I'll be more tolerant of meanness. But I'm not like that. So thank God I'm in Gryffindor."

Dumbledore paced the room for a while. On the other hand, I was standing there with a huge grin on my face. I was giddy like a school girl. Wait, I _was_ a school girl! A HOGWARTS school girl. I swear it can't get any better than _that_. I tugged at my hair and daydreamed about watching Quidditch and going to Hogsmeade when Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair. This time, he leaned forward a little, and had a slight frown on his face.

"How do you know about the different Houses?"

My body tensed all over. I was avoiding this, but in my previous nervousness and excitement I had blabbed on about things I should've known nothing about. Dumbledore had trusted me so far, so I guess he deserved to know the truth. But then again, would he believe me? If anyone told me that the life I live is not real, I wouldn't believe them. I wouldn't want to believe them.

"Professor…how can I say this… I read about everything."

Dumbledore leaned in even closer. He couldn't help it. He was hooked. I felt conscious and looked at my thumbs. _Well, here goes_. I sat back on my chair.

"Where I'm from, a lady named JK Rowling wrote novels about an orphaned boy…well, it's the Harry Potter series…" I looked up from my thumbs. Dumbledore was no longer looking at me but closing his eyes. Oh, what I would have given to be read his mind at that moment.

"Go on."

"It's about Harry getting into the school, his life, friends, his experiences…battling Voldemort…" I then covered my mouth.

"It's alright. Or did you know that already and just forget?"

I couldn't help but notice a slight bitterness in his voice. But I could tell he didn't like feeling this way because he grimaced.

"I apologize," he smiled mournfully, "what you are saying is very far-fetched. I could not help but feel a little upset about it. I hope you understand. But somehow, I couldn't just ignore what you are saying. However, considering the fact that you appeared out of nowhere, it is clear that you are not a normal witch. So, whether I like it or not…I believe you."

"Thank you," I said, "And I'm sorry too. If I could do it over again I would spare you the information, really. But, it's not like I'm the most knowledgeable person here. I only know _some_ things that Harry knows. The stuff is pretty sensitive and private but I won't do anything you don't want me to. I promise."

Dumbledore must've known I was sincere so he smiled.

"Thank you, child."

"I just got carried away. I've always _dreamed_ of this place. Being here right now…it just made me lose my head!" I laughed, "It's just so awesome here. I'll be careful not to tell anyone else. Really."

"I trust that you will, Ms. Enicola."

"But sir, I just realized, I can't pay tuition. I have no money!"

"I'm sure we can get you some sponsors."

"Why would anyone do that? I mean, I'm 5 years behind the people my age," I gasped and then realized how embarrassing my situation was. _Why couldn't this have happened when I was 11_?

"Once people know that you are from another world, they will do anything to get you on their side. To be perfectly honest, they _will_ be intimidated. They will be a little _afraid_ . This does not happen often, you see."

"So… to make me be nice to them, they will be willing to finance my education?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"Yes. And I will arrange a special curriculum just for you. Don't worry, you won't have to take classes with First Years. That would be too awkward. But first, we have to get you some sponsors."

"Are you gonna send out newsletters or something?" I asked.

"No. We will approach some people ourselves."

"What? I mean, are you certain that is what we should do?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sure if anyone is capable of helping you, they would like to meet you first. However, you need proper clothes," he said and waved his wand. A folded white shirt, a navy blue plaid skirt, a light blue-grey angora sweater, a pair of tube socks and a red shoebox appeared on my lap. I admired the sweater and opened the shoebox. Pretty black Mary Janes. I smiled.

"Wow! Nice choices, sir," I grinned.

"Some girls took a survey once and tried to change the uniforms into this. They didn't succeed, obviously. But they left these with me, in case I change my mind. They thought I could 'help the future generations'. Anyway, a prefect will show you the way to the bathrooms so you can get changed. Then, meet me at the Entrance Hall."

"Yes sir!" I got up, and headed towards the door. But I stopped and turned around.

"You're not afraid of me, are you, sir? I mean, you shouldn't be, really."

"I am not afraid of you. Remember that any sort of help that I give you is given from my heart."

My heart rejoiced at this and melted at the same time.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome, little miss."

I smiled at this. I took one last look at the cheerful circular room and went out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Staring and Frappleberries

**Chapter 6: Staring and Frappleberries**

When I got to the bottom of the spinning staircase, the walls opened up once more. Waiting for me was the bushy haired girl, who I assumed was Hermione Granger. She looked a little bothered. She saw me standing there and smiled nervously, and then her expression became formal and polite. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, a prefect. I am to show you to the nearest bathroom," she said in a most cordial manner (like she always does).

"Hi. I'm Juls Enicola."

As I walked beside her, I noticed she was a little taller than me. Her manner was one of restraint, confidence and perhaps some grace as well. Her bushy hair was tied in a loose pony tail with a black scrunchie. She had a few freckles (though not as visible as Ron's) sprinkled on her nose. Her skin was fair and pretty clear. She held her head high and politely made small talk along the way.

"So, what House are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Oh, the same as me then!" she smiled.

Knowing I was a Gryffindor must've made her trust me, so she told me about life in Hogwarts. She would look me in the eye from time to time, and that made me feel good. It was a great relief to have her finally treat me like an equal.

"The teachers are nice enough but Professor Snape, the Potions Master and head of Slytherin, is quite biased towards students that are not from his house." she said.

"That's not fair!" I complained. I tried my best to act like I didn't know anything about Hogwarts and the people in it. Dumbledore didn't ask me to hide anything, but I know it would just make things awkward with other people. I was content with just having Dumbledore know.

"Oh, here we are then. Shall I go in with you? You can change in the stalls. I have to check my appearance," Hermione said.

The bathroom had white tiles and dark stained wainscoting. The stalls were against the walls and the sinks formed a ring around a stone column in the middle of the room. I got in a stall and started changing.

"So, how did you get here? You couldn't have Apparated," Hermione asked tentatively. So she didn't trust me completely after all.

"I really don't know," I answered, as I wore the sweater over the white shirt. I was wearing the clothes Dumbledore gave me and the Rasta beaded necklace I always wear. Ysa brought it back from Puerto Galera, and I thought I'd still wear something that reminds me of home. It didn't clash too much, thankfully. The wand Proffy Dumbles (as I decided to call him, just in my head of course) gave me was still in my shorts pocket. I wore the cloak again and put the wand in the left pocket. I folded my shirt and shorts and got out of the stall.

Hermione was turned from the mirror and looked me in the eye. Her brown eyes were practically glued to my darker ones and flashed as she asked,

"Are you telling the truth." She didn't say it like a question.

Well, I wasn't lying.

"Yes," I said and stared at her back. I was not one to be intimidated.

She seemed content and finally said, "All right then."

We got out of the bathroom and walked towards the Entrance Hall in silence. I barely noticed the curious people in paintings moving from one portrait to another, whispering. There were fewer students in the halls and I could hear the echoes of the castle's stone walls. I crossed my arms and looked forward as I walked, my shoes (probably charmed because they fit me perfectly) clapping against the stone hallway.

Finally, we reached the Entrance Hall and saw Proffy Dumbles waiting.

"Thank you Miss Granger. You may now report to your class. Little miss, I have contacted a possible sponsor. We are to meet her now," he said.

Hermione looked confounded, probably due to the "little miss" thing. But she stammered a "you're welcome" and gave me a nod. She ran up the Grand stair case and into a corridor till I could no longer see her.

Dumbledore looked at me and said, " Now, off to Elmshire."

_Elmshire_?

And we stepped out of the castle. We walked through a pathway in the grounds and he told me about my sponsor.

"She's a lovely woman. Very good-natured. She would love to put a deserving child through school," he said, "And she bakes a mean chocolate liqueur cake."

"She sounds nice," I commented. Obviously, there's more to this world than Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. I then realized that Harry hasn't been to all the magical places he could go. Boarding school _can_ be a hindrance after all, even a place like Hogwarts. We finally reached a lone dirt road that seemed to stretch out into nowhere. Dumbledore took out his wand and fired a purple flare into the sky. He then put his wand back in his pocket and looked at me.

"Any second now…"

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

A purple old-fashioned car pulled over in front of us. I could tell it was not an ordinary vintage car because it was emitting blue smoke. I sniffed and found it smelled peculiar.

"Is that… blue berry?"

"Frappleberry, a close yet much more magical cousin of the blueberry," he explained as we got into the car, " They look and taste much nicer than ordinary blueberries. In fact, Frappleberry bushes used to grow right next to ordinary blueberry bushes, but the Ministry had to have them moved to an unplottable place. Muggles tend to get at them and develop a bad case of the giggles. Not to mention a rather nasty rash. It was awful. You see, Muggles would giggle for hours on end!. The only cure was a good Alleviatus charm, and it was difficult to round up all the people who had to get Obliviated."

"Aww, poor Obliviators," I laughed. The inside of the car was caramel-colored leather gilt with mother of pearl piping and shiny brass handles.

"Yes, but it was good that Lineus "Mags" Copperpot developed a sort of fuel out of Frappleberry juice. He is the wizard who tinkers with Ministry cars so they don't break down. Wizards are usually no good with machines, you see. And Frappleberry gas makes it no longer necessary to fill up on petrol."

I imagined a cloaked wizard trying to pay the gas station guy with galleons. I laughed hard inside that my whole body shook.

"A liter of Frappleberry gas can take you farther than 1000 liters of ordinary petrol. And what's much nicer is that Frappleberry gas doesn't ruin the ozone layer, or give you lung problems. Rather, it's 'smoke' can unclog the most ingested of sinuses!"

"Muggles could use Frappleberry gas. They form majority of the world's drivers."

"Oh, but the absence of magic in their veins causes them to be unnaturally attracted to its smell. They would ingest it, and that would be fatal."

"Oh. Darn." I crossed my arms. So much for stopping global warming.

"We're here."


	7. Chapter 7: Ms Annabelle Bentwing

**Chapter 7: Ms. Annabelle Bentwing**

Our stop was this charming English cottage. I had to gasp, because it looked like a postcard. There was a flower bed, a wooden fence, a separate rose garden, trailing vines, green grass, and butterflies everywhere. The shutters were painted red and so was the door. We walked on a stone path to the front door. Wind chimes hung above the porch and various potted herbs lined the edges of it. Proffy Dumbles rapped on the door and we heard someone say from the inside, "Coming!"

It sounded like such a cheerful, warm, motherly type of voice. There was a touch of English in it as well. I envisioned my would-be sponsor as a plump woman with bouncy golden brown hair and cheery blue eyes. She'd bake me her famous chocolate liqueur cake and dote on me like a beloved aunt. She was a widow, with all her children grown up. She lives on the pension (Do wizards have pension?) her late beloved husband left her. He was an explorer (like Phillip Pebblehead) and likes to make her laugh with his Gaplunky impressions (Gaplunky can be any weird, wacky, obscure magical animal) and she is the only one who'd laugh coz only the two of them had ever seen a Gaplunky. And when people stared at them they'd just laugh it off because they're all just silly confused people who have never seen a Gaplunky ever. She'd pity them though, and cry. He'd kissed her cheek and wiped away her tears with an exotic handkerchief woven from magic threads that would glow pink if it absorbed "happy tears" and blue if she shed "sad" ones. It glowed purple. He showed this to her and she'd laugh because it made her seem crazy. She'd cry laughing and when he wiped her cheeks once more they glowed crimson because she shed tears of "love".

I was pondering all this when the red door finally opened.

"I am so sorry to keep you both waiting! I was tending to my cake."

All the blood left my face. The woman was rail-thin and really tall. She had straggly black hair and was wearing a black scarf over her grey robes. She had a long, waxy face. Her eyes were huge and her eyebrows were like black leeches on her forehead. Her nose was so long and pointy and it had a large wart at the very tip. Her mouth was bright red and wide. She had a cleft chin but it was so bumpy it looked like an elbow. I fancied her house might look like a fairy tale house, but she looked like a fairy tale witch (and that is _not_ good). If I was 6 and not known she was Dumbledore's friend, I would have run to the car and screamed to the driver, "DRIVE ME BAAACK! NOOOW!" But I just braced myself.

_Gulp_.

"Oh nooo. You weren't too long. Hehe."

She smiled a big smile, revealing two buckteeth. This made her seem funny, instead of scary. Her eyes, regardless of how huge they were, seemed kind when you look closer.

"Well, come in! Come in!"

We followed her inside and I saw that the inside was neat and not creepy at all. She had a hat and coat rack, a couch, flowers in vases, a fireplace, and even a piano. The walls were bedecked with picture frames (the people in them moving) and various paintings, most of them watercolors of dogs.

"Sit, sit. Oh Albus, you've been here often enough not to be all shy and modest on me. Put your feet up! Sit yourself down on that pink chair, pet. Oh, you look quite well! Yes you do! And aren't you a pretty one? You remind me of myself when _I_ was a young lass."

I tried my best not to cringe.

"You should try my chocolate liqueur cake! Everyone loves my chocolate liqueur cakes. Don't they, Albus dear?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Of course, Annabelle. By the way, Juls, this is Ms. Annabelle Bentwing. Annabelle, Juls Enicola," Dumbledore said cordially.

"Pleased to meet you," I said breathlessly and extended my hand. She shook it vigorously and looked me in the eyes.

"Likewise, dear."

She scurried into what seemed to be the kitchen and took out an enormous cake with thick, gooey chocolate frosting. It smelled warm and smelled a tinge bit like alcohol. My stomach rumbled.

"You must be famished! Dig in," she insisted, clapping her hands.

The cake sliced all by itself and each slice floated onto the small plates in front of us. So I grabbed a fork and took a huge bite.

"Oh my God!" I gasped with my mouth still full. The chocolate was melting in my mouth and then slithered down my throat. There was a nice hint of liqueur and it complemented the fudgy chocolate just perfectly. Martha Stewart would just die.

"Glad you like it! So Albus, I've been thinking about what you said in the fireplace," she began, "and I believe I should have a little talk with Ms. Enicola before I make my decision. So, if you please, would you enter the kitchen for just a second?"

"Oh, of course Annabelle," he smiled. He got up from his chair and walked to the kitchen.

Ms. Bentwing then sat on the spot on the sofa right in front of me. She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. She observed me as I stuffed myself with cake. I finally noticed and swallowed the contents of my mouth. I grabbed for a napkin and wiped the corners of my mouth.

"Yes, Ms. Bentwing?"

"Oh please, call me Ms. Annabelle."

"Are we going to talk now, Ms. Annabelle?"

"Juls," she crossed her legs, "what would you like to be in the future?"

I was so taken back by this that I knew I managed to look flustered like an unprepared idiot. She was smiling with her mouth closed; tapping her foot to some music only she seemed to be hearing.

"Umm... uhh… Maybe… An Auror? Yes, an Auror. Or maybe a Professor in Hogwarts," I stammered.

"Those are very nice choices. But, do you think you can achieve any those goals?" she queried, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Yes. Of course," I answered, finally gaining my usual confidence, "I'm smart, _and_ stubborn. So I won't stop till I become all that I ever wanted to be." _Gawd, my face is thicker than concrete._

Ms. Annabelle just nodded. She looked into me in a way that made me really conscious. She unfolded her arms and let them rest on her lap.

"Do you have a family?"

"Yes."

"Where are they now?"

"Back home."

"And where is that?"

"Not here."

It was in that moment that I realized that I might not be able to go back home. I could be stuck here, having to strive to be an Auror or a Hogwarts faculty member. But my parent's wouldn't be there when I graduate. Ylla and Ysa wouldn't be there to make me laugh when projects start to pile up or when things just get real bad. That made me feel lonely. That made me feel sad. That made me cry.

"Oh, sweetheart," she reached over and patted me on the back.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"It's all right."

She took out a handkerchief and wiped my tears. It didn't glow or anything. It was just an ordinary hanky. It was plain white linen, probably really old. It didn't say anything other than I merely cried.

But Ms. Annabelle's eyes glowed with love.


	8. Chapter 8: Trails

**Chapter 8: Trails**

I looked out the car window and went over in my mind the events that took place in Ms. Annabelle's cottage. I had finally stopped crying and begged her not to sponsor me because of pity. She insisted that if she _will_ sponsor me, it will be because she feels I am a capable individual who deserves a chance at life in the magical world. She was going to sponsor me, so I figure it was because of the reason she stated. I have immense pride and it doesn't help things all the time, but it also insures that I won't sell myself short and lose my dignity in the process. Ms. Annabelle must've been aware of this and I am thankful that she chose not to treat my like the indigent that I was. Maybe she valued pride as well. And it wouldn't have been hard to take pity of me. I had nothing except the clothes on my back, and the ones I was wearing were given to me by Dumbledore. I don't want pity. I never wanted it. I wanted the security my old life had.

I touched my folded shirt and remembered that we bought it at the Branded stall at Ayala Town Center. Ysa had paid for it because it was my birthday. The graphic print was already starting to fade because I wore the shirt often. I remember feeling like a poser because it was a shirt with the Drip's logo on it. I didn't even listen to Drip. Ysa said it was okay because she listens to Drip. My bestfriend listens to Drip and she gave me the shirt. So it was okay. Evrything was okay back then. The day we got the shirt, we ate at CPK and I had paid my part of the bill. But things changed.

_Now I have nothing_.

I always had something. My parents worked hard and they make a good living. I went to private Montessori schools; we had cable, a computer, internet, air conditioning. And now I find myself with no family, no friends and no money. I was tempted to compare myself with Harry but he had a history in this world, a vault in Gringgotts, and I'd even give anything for a family like the Dursleys. Harry still had a family, in a way. More importantly, he had a purpose: to save the world.

What was _I_ supposed to do?

"We're back," Professor Dumbledore told me. He had not spoken during the whole car ride. The driver got out and opened the door for us. Dumbledore got out and thanked him. I took my folded clothes and got out of the car. I saw Dumbledore pay the driver (I cringed) our fares. The driver thanked us, tipped his hat and drove off. I watched the dust trail behind him. The blue smoke mingled with the dust for a moment, then got swept up into the Earth's atmosphere. Soon, the blue smoke faded into the deep orange of the sunset sky.

Dumbledore and I walked to the castle quietly. I watched my feet tread the dirt path and saw dust settle on 'my' Mary Janes. The grass didn't seem so green anymore. The blowing wind gave me chills so I put my hands in 'my' pockets. Can we ever really own anything? You can say, I own this shirt, but your friend bought it for you. And it's not hers either. The shirt was made of cotton, does anyone really own the cotton? They didn't create the cotton, they just grew it out of seeds. We don't really own anything. We were given those things. Even if you deserve it or you worked hard for it, it's not really yours. You could lose everything in an instant and soon you'll find yourself all alone. We have nothing, and whatever we covet will be lost.

I can't help it. I had a feeling.

We reached the castle and went inside.

"Here. These are directions to a room you can sleep in. It's not permanent, but things are being arranged. Don't worry. We'll try. Good night, little miss," Professor Dumbledore smiled as he handed me a piece of parchment. He gave me a light pat on the shoulder. He turned and walked away.

I followed the directions and arrived at a wooden door. I went in and saw a four poster bed, end tables, an armoire and a chest. On the bed was a folded towel, folded pajamas and four pairs of clean underwear. I examined them and they looked new. _Thank God_. I was depressed enough and I didn't need the burden of wearing someone else's delicates. There was a small bathroom as well. I took a shower and got dressed in the night things. I put my t-shirt, shorts, and preppy clothes in the hamper. Soon I found my flip flops at the foot of the bed. I taken them off in the bathroom stall that afternoon and forgot all about them. Likewise, I had easily forgotten my own world when I arrived at this magical, wonderful place. But after a brief moment, I remembered all that I will miss. I lay on the bed and looked above me. Etched on the left post attached to the head board was, "H.W. + A. G."

I slept deeply that night and dreamed of t-shirts, chocolate liqueur cake and cars that drove away, leaving trails of dust that will settle once more under the sunset sky.


	9. Chapter 9: Anything you want

**Author's Note: **

_Who's H.W. and A.G.? I'll tell you later. _:P _Thanks for reading! Knowing someone likes my work helps me deal with writer's block. I'll try to make my characters believable and un-Mary Sue –like (especially my lead character). Feel free to give some pointers or anything that could help improve this! **Fangz**, I mean "Thanks", harhar._

**Chapter 9: Anything you want**

"Psst. Psst. Wake up, wake up…"

I half-opened my eyes and groaned.

"Huh? What? Dude, I was sleeping…" I whined.

"It is time for get up, miss. You are to have breakfast with very important visitors. You are to meet them in the Entrance Hall. And here are some clothes," a high, timid squeaky voice said to me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My eyes slowly came to focus and found an elf sitting at my feet. Not the gorgeous Middle-Earth kind but he was a sight to behold none the less. He was looking at me with his saucer-like eyes and then jumped off the bed. He held up some clothes that resembled the outfit I wore the other day. But this time it was a butter yellow cardigan, a white shirt with a round, lace-edged collar, a brown pleated skirt and brown, white knee socks with pale yellow stripes, and brown leather shoes. I figured this was another version of the girls' proposed Hogwarts uniform. I took this from the elf, which was named Plucky, and thanked him. I showered and got dressed. I still wore my Rasta beads with the outfit. I brushed my teeth with the extra toothbrush (it was new) I found in the medicine cabinet. Quickly I ran to the Entrance Hall.

As I ran, I felt a violent rumbling in my stomach. Yesterday's chocolate cake had been but a memory and I was ready for a huge breakfast. People turned their heads as I ran past. I saw Ron who waved and I waved at him back. I smiled at Hermione who did her best to smile back did so nervously. Harry, with whom I wasn't acquainted yet, gave me a nod. I snapped my fingers and made my "right-back-at-ya" sign. He laughed and looked confused at the same time. I said, "Gotta go!" and sprinted towards Dumbledore.

Standing next to Dumbledore was three men and a woman. They all looked at me inquisitively and I felt like a freak show again.

"We shall eat in one of the board rooms," Dumbledore said and motioned for us to follow. We walked to an ornate looking door. It had woodcuts of lions, snakes, badgers and eagles. It was stained a dark reddish brown and was worn on some places. It looked very majestic and formal. I never read anything about this room, so it must be closed to students. Dumbledore opened it and I saw a room with a long table in the middle. The chairs were high and looked very old. Candelabras were attached to the walls and a large chandelier hung over the table. Dumbledore sat on the head of the table and we sat near him.

"Ms. Enicola, these kind people are also interested sponsors. This is Mr. Dunhill Wyatt, Mr. Mellovian Ellowsbee, Mr. Terrence Guillard and Ms. Helena Rowley."

"Very pleased to meet you, young lady," Mr. Wyatt wheezed and shook my hand. He was sitting on the place beside me. Mr. Wyatt was an old man with a rather large bony nose. His dull grey eyes eyes seemed placed too close together. His clothes were probably older than he was and it showed. He smelled a bit like an old closet. But he seemed nice so I shook his hand. I then turned to the man sitting across me.

"Yes, very nice… very nice," Mr. Ellowsbee smiled. I couldn't help but notice he had fantastic teeth. His dark blue eyes glittered naughtily and he held my hand longer than he should have. He looked about 28 and he was _hot_. I blushed and muttered "Nice…yeah." His dark hair had an almost blue sheen when the light hit it. Too old, but, wow. I stood up and leaned over to shake the hand of the man next to Mr. Ellowsbee.

"I am delighted to meet your acquaintance, young lady," Mr. Guillard said politely. He had white hair that was slicked back and he looked very distinguished. He wore an old fashioned grey suit under his robes and looked like a gracefully aged version of Cary Grant. His light blue eyes flickered with some sort of curiosity. His grip was warm and strong. "Likewise," I replied. I then turned to the woman beside Mr. Wyatt.

"It is very nice meeting you, dahling," Ms. Rowley purred. She was very beautiful and sexy in a haughty, old fashioned way. Her white blonde tresses fell down her back and looked bright against her dark blue robes. Her silvery green eyes were lazily half-opened and her red mouth curled into a smile. I shook her hand lightly which felt cold. Her hand looked frail and I thought that I might break it. "Same here," I nodded. She slunk back to her seat and looked over at every one.

"Now, let us eat!" Dumbledore said and clapped his hands. A breakfast feast appeared before us and my tummy rumbled at the sight of it. I took bacon, eggs and a piece of toast. As I ate, I would look up from time to time at the people around me. Proffy Dumbles had a little bit of everything. Mr. Wyatt ate his poached eggs and toast in such a way that I felt deserved a Good Manners Award. Mr. Ellowsbee pushed his ham around in his plate and yawned a lot. Mr. Guillard sat up straight and just drank his pumpkin juice. Ms. Rowley would take a bite off a pear and then check her nails. She must've lost her patience and said, "Dumbledore dahling, she is such a lovely child. I would love to help her as much as I could. Tell me, how much do you need?"

Dumbledore put down his knife and fork, took out rolls of parchment and handed one to every adult. Ms. Rowley looked it over and smiled.

"That could be arranged."

Mr. Wyatt rubbed his chin and said, "All right."

Mr. Guillard put down his parchment and nodded.

Mr. Ellowsbee leaned over and smiled his fantastic smile.

"Anything you want."


	10. Chapter 10: The first day

_Finally! This has Harry's POV! Just read on…_

**Chapter 10: The first day**

Nervously I clutched my book bag to my chest. I fiddled with the sleeves on my school robes and smoothed my skirt. Wearing a real necktie felt strange. I looked in the mirror and smoothed my hair. The toiletries Ms. Rowley gave me sat on the sink. I had tried to refuse them but she insisted I take them. _Women like us should always try to look their best, dahling. You never know who'll be looking_. Well, I'm all for looking good and all that. But to have a total stranger pay for my studies AND spring for make up is just way too much, I told her. But she pouted and pushed the make up bag at me until I accepted.

I don't really wear make up everyday so I just put on a little bit of lip balm so I won't chap. Feelings of dread and excitement filled me to the brim. My feet felt curiously numb as I walked to the Great Hall. Memories of yesterday filled my head. My sponsors (including Ms. Annabelle who sent me a bag of galleons) were to contribute to the payment of my school fees and all the other things I would need. They paid for my books to the deodorant I used after I showered.

Mr. Ellowsbee had accompanied me in shopping for my things. It was very strange and awkward on my part. Wouldn't you feel strange if a man (an amazingly handsome man, I might add) would tag along as you had your measurements taken? I almost wished it was my female sponsor who took me, or maybe at least a female sent by one of them. But NOOOO. It had to be Mr. Ellowsbee who was to be with me as I bought quills and sanitary pads. He had the courtesy of asking me if I'd like to go to certain sections alone. But still, ugghh.

I had convinced him to maybe go out to muggle stores for my more intimate items. He obliged, of course. And he was such a gentleman too. A bit flirty, but it was simply his manner towards women. I should know, he even smiled his slow smile at the muggle cashier girl as she scanned my stuff. She made a LOT of mistakes.

It was at the end of the day when Ms. Rowley gave me the make up bag. She said that she would have liked to shop with me but she had plans. She tossed her perfect hair and looked at me with her half-closed eyes.

"So, enjoyed your day with Mellovian?"

"Ahh.. yes maam. He was nice." I was blushing like hell.

"You're sixteen now, am I correct?"

"I'll turn sixteen at December."

"Won't be long then."

"For what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, dahling."

I'm so tired of waiting.

But now. The waiting's over. I'm finally here.

--- Harry's POV ---

Ron was stuffing his face as usual. Hermione was reading a book. As usual. Really, you'd think things would be different with the thing that happened the other day.

We'd seen her walking around with Dumbledore and a couple of other adults. She'd waved to us. She seemed nice. Everybody was talking about her like she was some kind of alien or something. All the classes I'd been to yesterday and the day before, all everyone's talked about was that girl. Someone said she was a death eater (nope), a vampire (I doubt because she was kinda tan) and from another world.

I think it's the last one.

"Mmm.. This pudding's extra good today. Don't you think so, Harry?" Ron asked, his lips lined with pudding. He was the one who actually touched the girl. Normally Ron wasn't…well…forward when it comes to girls. Normally he wouldn't get close to one who fell out of the sky. But Ron was waiting for an answer like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, it's good," I agreed.

"Wish they make it like this all the time!" Ron exclaimed and spat some pudding on my face.I cringed. A bit got on my glasses so I took them off and wiped them on my robes.

"Sorry," Ron said and continued to gulf down his pudding.

I turned and saw that Hermione hadn't touched hers.

"Hey, we don't have an exam today. You already ready two dozen books last night. Put that down and have some breakfast," I said to Hermione.

She looked up from her book and frowned. Her eyes had dark circles around them. We had left her in the Common room that night to go to bed.

"I've still yet to find out Harry. Maybe later," she sighed and went back to her book.

"Find out what?"

"How she got here. She couldn't have Apparated, you know. I-I-I'VE BEEN AWAKE ALL NIGHT AND I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING THAT EXPLAINS HOW SHE GOT HERE!"

The whole Great Hall stopped and stared at Hermione who was standing up already. Hermione was breathing hard with her eyes open really wide. She wanted to know everything. That was alright because that made her really smart. But something told me Hermione couldn't crack this one.

Then she arrived.

She was wearing Hogwarts robes. Her hair was down and she was clutching a book bag to her chest. She had a nervous smile on her face and looked around. "Okaaay…hi all," she grinned. She then proceeded to walk towards our table. Her robes were lined with red.

She was a Gryffindor.

"Hello," Ron greeted her.

"Hi Ron," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter," I leaned forward and held out me hand. She shook it. Her hand felt cold.

"Hello Harry, I'm Juls," she smiled, "hello too, Hermione."

Hermione was still standing up. But she smiled weakly and said hi back. She sat back on her seat and went back to her reading.

Juls had taken out a binder. It looked muggle-made so I assumed she was muggle-born. It was black and it had all sorts of stickers, words, pictures, ribbons (the thin bow-like kinds), and colors on it.

"You made the cover yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had nothing else to do last night," she replied. I couldn't quite place her ethnicity. She looked Eurasian. She continued to read something in her binder.

She kept fingering her hair that was dark and wavy. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned the page. I wonder what she's really like. Is she one of us?

"What's your first class?"

"I'm going to take private classes," she said with a frown, "Professor Dumbledore arranged a curriculum for me so I could at least catch up with the third years by the end of the semester. It's supposed to be really difficult but he said I should try anyway."

"Oh, so you won't have any classes with us then."

"Yeah. Most probably," she said with a sigh.

"But, can you go to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, yeah! I can! Proffy Dumbles says it's ok since I'm old enough!"

"That's good. We can all hang…PROFFY DUMBLES?"

She blushed. Ron who was listening in sprayed his pudding at Neville. He gave out loud guffaws and Neville hastily tried to wipe off the pudding with a napkin.

"Umm…hahaha! I like him! I like to give people pet names, hehe," she said.

My body shook with laughter. "P-p-proffy DUMBLES?"

She frowned and gave me a light shove. But she stuck her tongue out and grinned to show she was kidding.

Hermone who was busy reading said, "What's so funny?"

I explained.

"Why would you call him THAT?" she asked incredulously.

Juls shrugged.

"I'd _hate_ to have you like me that much! Proffy Dumbles! That's bloody rich!" Ron laughed.

Something told me we've found a friend.


	11. Chapter 11: EXCUSE me?

**Chapter 11: EXCUSE me?**

I was unexplainably, positively, ABSOLUTELY glad I was friends with Harry and Ron. Well… sort of friends. But I wish Hermione was the same way. She was too preoccupied with her book to even listen to all that we were talking about. I talked about the manner in which I got to Hogwarts (which sadly enough was kind of vague), Dumbledore's kindness, my sponsors and my schedule.

"No offense, but you open up kinda quickly, Juls," Ron grinned.

"Well, if I feel comfortable with a person, I treat him or her like an old friend," I motioned with my spoon as I ate. Mmm. Good pudding.

"You should know which people to trust. You can't let your guard down with some people," Harry frowned.

"Like who?" I asked.

I hated feigning ignorance but I knew I shouldn't let on that I knew too much.

"The Slytherins," Ron said, wrinkling his nose. He leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry. You'd smell them from a mile away."

"Haha! What do they smell like, B.O.?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, B.O. and _really_ nasty pomade. Especially in the case of _that_ Slytherin," Ron motioned at Malfoy discreetly.

"Oooh… I'd hate to butt heads with _him_, haha."

"If that ever happens, you won't be able to get the grease out for months."

"Ron! You. Are. Terrible."

"You bet he is!" a haughty voice piped up. Deep oafish voices chuckled at the comment.

It was Draco Malfoy with his cronies, sneering at us with his head cocked on one side. Upon closer inspection he looked every inch the rich, spoiled jerk that he was. He focused his eyes on me and raised his eyebrow. I could sense that he saw me as some kind of dog turd in his way. I tried to remind myself that it was nothing I should be concerned about. Malfoy was as good a judge of character as he was kind. And obviously, he wasn't.

"Another Mudblood? I didn't expect one to _drop in_ right smack after the first two weeks of the year. This place is getting to be one huge dump," he sneered, "these unbred muggle trash make my stomach churn." He then proceeded to make barfing noises. The trolls I assumed was Crabbe and Goyle chucked stupidly.

He was annoying. Insulting. Rude. Vile. I knew better than to fight back. But…

NO ONE TALKS TO ME THAT WAY.

"Screw you, Malfoy," I scoffed, my eyes flaming.

Malfoy's jaw dropped. Apparently I was the first one to say anything remotely obscene to him in that way. His mouth gaped open, at a loss for words. Crabbe and Goyle were shocked as well.

"Yeah Malfoy. Stick it up yours. I'm sure it'll fit in nice and snug…"

"Umm… Juls… I think that's enough…" Harry muttered.

Sorry. I'm on a roll. "And another thing! Why don't you just shut the f…"

"Ahem."

I turned around and it was Dumbledore.

"Best to keep your cool, Ms. Enicola."

"Ahh…"

"We'll discuss this later. I have found a personal teacher for you. I shall walk you to your classroom. After all, it's on my way."

"Yes sir."

Words couldn't explain how embarrassed I was. Yeah, I curse. A lot. But rarely AT people. Usually I use it as expressions, and only around close friends. But as I found out, no one really got to me like Draco Malfoy. Getting caught cursing by Dumbledore was like getting caught by my parents. It stung.

"I do not approve of the obscenity you have shown, Ms. Enicola. It was crude and not becoming for a Hogwarts student."

_People really don't cuss around here?_, I thought.

"I do not mean to be so strict but I insist that older students should at least act as a good role model among the younger ones. You may deal with Mr. Malfoy in various ways, but there is a limit to what we will allow in this school."

"Yes sir."

We had turned into an unfamiliar corridor. It seemed strangely colder and slightly darker. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and knocked on a heavy looking old door.

"You have her, Albus?"

"Yes, Patrick."

Patrick was a middle aged man with silver-rimmed glasses. He wore his auburn hair in a style that reminded me of Reggie in the Archie comics circa the 50s. He had a slight whisp of a moustache above his lip and a little goatee on his chin. His dark grey robes were in subtle contrast with his deep green cravat and his black trousers. He wore smart black shoes that had the side buttons. He had the air of a scholar. A very serious one at that. He stood up from a tall chair. He looked like he was reading a piece of parchment from a tall stack.

"Little miss, this is Professor Patrick Ghent. He is to be your tutor."

"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Enicola," Prof. Ghent said in his formal manner as he shook my hand, "I expect that you will fulfill your duties, as I will mine."

"Yes sir."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. He must've noticed that 'yes sir' was all I've said in the past 5 minutes.

"Now, may I leave the little miss in your care, Patrick?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, you may Albus. I'm sure you have other matters to attend to."

"I shall leave you now, then," Professor Dumbledore smiled. He patted my head and whispered, " He is very capable, and I know you are as well."

I smiled and said, "Thank you Professor."

Dumbledore headed for the door. As he was about to close it behind him, he paused and said, "She'll do just fine, Patrick. I can tell."

I thought that was all, but he continued.

"She's a Gryffindor if I ever did see one."


	12. Chapter 12: Alakazookie

_Author's Note: OK. I realize that the whole fic is an author insertion. Sorry. But you have to admit, the character is pretty realistic she should be. She's based on me! . Hope you guys like it. Spread the word! Haha Anywayz, here's…_

**Chapter 12: Alakazookie**

I was told that Professor Ghent was the greatest home educator alive. Everyone said that he was tutor to many offspring of upper-class wizarding families all over the world. Whenever a wealthy child was unable to go away to magic school, he was called to give the child his education. The great wizard C.E.O., Magnus Ravenswood, was a pupil of Professor Ghent. Apparently, only the most snobbish, finicky parents would decide that their children were "too good" for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons or wherever. I told Professor Dumbledore this and he laughed.

"Well, if you _are_ going to forego the normal educational institutions, the best choice would be to hire Professor Ghent. He's a brilliant wizard. I know so, having taught him myself," Dumbledore remarked," I have to admit that his education is of a higher caliber than anyone else's." He obviously held Professor Ghent in high esteem.

"Patrick Ghent is a phenomenal educator! He gives the highest quality education in half the time!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. Teachers had been dropping in on my classes during their breaks. This doesn't seem to faze Professor Ghent at all. He simply says, "Come on now, Professor . Let's not get carried away." But they were not getting carried away. Professor Ghent was THAT good.

And obviously, knowing that the wealthiest families are the only ones who frequent Professor Ghent's services, his fees are quite enormously substantial. No wonder I had so many sponsors. My tuition for a year was worth what normal parents spend in seven years. For FIVE children.

So I wondered, why spend so much on me? My first encounter with a wand was astonishing, but my classes with Professor Ghent showed that I was no prodigy. I was surprised by how much my magic grades were just like my grades in normal school: extremely high in some subjects, and disappointingly mediocre in others. And there's always this one subject that brings me to my knees. Back then it was anything with Math. Under Professor Ghent, it was Arithmancy.

"Professor, can't I just drop this subject? It's not a major subject like Transfiguration or Potions," I begged.

"No, young miss. That is out of the question. Just because you dislike doing something difficult does not mean you can just give up on it. We are aiming for your FULL potential here. Do you think we can do that because you 'don't feel like' working with numbers?" he said in his stiff, formal way. I sulked indulgently after this.

At least I spend my breaks with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

--- HARRY'S POV ---

"That man's a slave driver, he is. I was up till 2am writing reports on the Truce of Trolls and Goblins, the uses and side-effects of 150 different obscure herbs AND a thesis on Egyptian curses that even seventh years aren't expected to know," Juls scowled. She looked really tired and cranky.

It was lunchtime and Juls had sat with us as usual. Hermione had warmed up to her a bit. She must've realized that Juls wasn't threatening at all. Gryffindors seemed to like her. Seamus and Dean would tease her about taking a quick dip in the lake. She'd talk with other girls about, well, girlie things too. The Ravenclaws were polite and yet still cautious around her. Hufflepuffs acted nervous, almost afraid to offend her or something. The Slytherins, since her encounter with Malfoy, had resorted to stony silence when she was around. This was fine because she hardly had anything to do with Slytherins in the first place.

"You're lucky to have the great Professor Ghent as a tutor. His teaching is first class. I've read quite a few articles about him, you know," Hermione said almost enviously, "So you don't have the right to complain."

"You still get time to sleep right?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Juls replied.

"Then you're just fine. You don't need a time turner so you're schedule is quite tame," Ron grinned.

"I can't understand those things. The whole time travel thing is so complicated!"

"It's actually quite simple really…" Hermione began.

I didn't get to hear Hermione explain the wonders of time travel because something caught my attention. I noticed a strange man watching us. He was rather old and formal looking. He kept staring at Juls, then at Hermione, Ron and then…at me. We locked eyes for the briefest moment and I felt a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach. Then Professor McGonagall approached him and they started to talk.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Mr. Guillard. He's one of those people who pay for my tutoring," Juls replied.

"Oh."

"That must be one loaded bloke!" Ron whispered.

"He must be. He sure looks the part," Hermione mused.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't really drop by and talk to me like my other sponsors do. And Ms. Annabelle, you know, I've talked about here before. She'd already sent me four owls for the past two weeks. Come to think of it, I haven't really had a proper conversation with that man. He left as soon as he had met me," Juls replied. She seemed to think nothing of this.

"That's odd," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"But I've heard he is this big businessman who has companies all over the world! He owns the best cauldron manufacturing companies and he runs this prestigious wizard law firm," Juls continued, "He's really busy. He goes to three different countries everyday."

"Where'd you know all that?" Ron asked.

"I asked Professor Ghent."

"He must know everything then."

"Not everything. He couldn't figure out how I got here either!"

"Well _that's_ too much to ask of anyone," I laughed.

We had chatted about mostly insignificant things throughout our lunch. But soon the time had come for us to get back to our classes, and for Juls to go back to her scholar. It's strange how she came, and the circumstances have become stranger as time passed by. We gathered our things, said "See you later!", and surrendered to our schedule for the afternoon.

--- JULS'S POV ---

I had finished Professor Ghent's assignments late into the night so I wasn't able to join the trio for dinner. I just found a tray of various meats and cheeses on my bed. I lay on the bed and munched on my ham. Once again, I noticed the H.W. + A. G. on the left bed post. Getting on my knees, I touched the etching and wondered who they were.

Were they young like me? What house were they in? Did they love each other incredibly, deeply, truly? Slowly I traced my finger along the letters, marks of love, saccharine and permanent on sturdy wood. I don't know why, but I kissed the post softly. I loved them for loving each other. Realizing the honey-sweet inanity of what I'd just done, I blushed.

There are few truly beautiful things in this world. At times I come across beauty in its full and I give my share of oohs and ahhs. Most often I don't even notice it at all. Getting caught up in you is a sorry thing. Have you ever realized that you overlooked something that deserved closer inspection? Look closer and twice, you'll be surprised by what you'll find. A hidden light, unblemished, pure, complex, madness, fear, absurdity, life. Even the so called ugly things have a peculiar loveliness to them. I wish I were a poet so I could put into words the songs of tragically beautiful things.

I put the tray on top of the chest and crawled into the sheets.

"Lights out."

The candles extinguished.

To fall asleep, I thought calm thoughts. It took a while because of the darned letters carved into the post. It's funny how unearthed beauty makes me short of breath, exceedingly stranger than usual and deliriously happy.


	13. Chapter 13: WOOHOO

**Chapter 13: WOOHOO!**

Thank God.

A WEEKEND!

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Days of unspeakable scholarly toil had nearly drained me of all girlish giddiness. But my friends, the Hogsmeade weekends had begun!

I decided to wear jeans, sneakers, and a beige corduroy jacket over a Spongebob Squarepants t-shirt. Pulling on the shirt, I remembered Mr. Ellowsbee's face when I picked it out of the muggle store. He squinted at it and crossed his arms. It must've been five times when he asked me if I really wanted the shirt. He just didn't get it.

"Juls, I just don't get it."

"You don't _have_ to get it, Mr. Ellowsbee. What's important is that _I_ do."

It was a white cotton shirt that had Spongebob saluting whoever looks at the shirt. Underneath him it said, "I'M READY!"

"I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm ready..." I said as I sprinted out to the grounds.

The trio was standing by the fountai. They wore muggle clothes but no one wore anything quite so…spongy.

"I'm ready," Ron read.

"Dayayayayayayaya!"

They, along with a few other people, looked at me like I was crazy. We'll I _was_, and still am, thankyouveddymuch. I don't think I've mentioned I like doing cartoon's voices. Anyway, I do a mean Spongebob impersonation.

"Forget it. Let's go go go go!" I insisted as I dragged them towards the gate.

"You are _not_ hyper today," Hermione commented.

"No, I am not," I grinned, "Well? We're not getting any younger!"

We finally got to walking towards Hogsmeade, the land of freedom.

--- HARRY'S POV ---

With my hands in my pockets, I glanced around Honeydukes. The others were already lining up to pay for their sweets. I didn't feel like eating at the time. The dreams were getting worse. It's hard to forget that the war had begun.

A group of Ravenclaws stepped into the store. They looked like seventh years and they started elbowing this one person. Finally, that boy had stepped forward and walked cautiously towards the line.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Juls turned around.

"Hello," the boy greeted.

"Umm…hi."

"I've noticed your shirt."

"Yeah, what about it?" Juls had ceased to sound shy. She spoke in a crisp manner.

"It's nice. I'm not sure what that yellow thing is supposed to be though."

"He's a sponge."

"I thought so," the boy had smiled and leaned closer.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around. It was Mr. Guillard.

"May I have a moment with you, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I had turned to my friends, "I'll be back in a second!"

They nodded so I followed Mr. Guillard outside the store. We wad walked to a quiet nearby alley. He had turned to me and casually asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"And Ms. Enicola, how is she doing?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

He didn't answer my question. Instead, he gripped his cane a little harder and said, "I hope she is doing well in her studies. It must be difficult studying alone in a normal school."

"I wouldn't know sir. Like I said, ask her yourself. I'm sure she'd tell you everything."

Mr. Guillard's expression turned hard, his eyes blazing with fury. Obviously, I wasn't as much of a help as he'd expected. But he just took a deep breath and maintained his composure.

"Maybe I'll see you later, Mr. Potter. Take care for these are dangerous times," Mr. Guillard nodded. I nodded back. He walked back to the streets and disappeared in the crowd. So I went back to Honeydukes.

"Where have you been? What did he tell you?" Hermione asked as I approached.

"He kept asking about Juls. I told him to talk to her himself."

"What did he say to that?"

"Nothing."

"I don't see why he couldn't talk to me," Juls said, "I don't bite."

"He's up to something. I can feel it," I muttered. The Ravenclaws were still standing close by but were having their own conversation.

"Look. Don't worry yourself over Guillard. Leave that to me."

I looked at her warily. Why would she say that?

"I got cream-filled cupcakes! Who wants some?" Juls took out a bag.

I grabbed a cupcake and took a big bite. For some reason, I couldn't get the picture of Mr. Guillard's furious face out of my head.

--- JULS' POV ---

**_No no no no no.! Harry CANNOT be involved with this Guillard thing! He's not supposed to! He has his OWN problems to deal with. He can't waste his time on my problems and ignore HIS. That would change things way too much. But then, things have changed an awful lot since I've gotten here. People who shouldn't be are hanging around Hogwarts. Now Harry's getting caught up in some other situation when HE SHOULD BE STICKING TO THE STORYLINE. What if the ending changes? What if the good side loses because I brought this Guillard stuff to the table? If Voldy wins, I will NEVER forgive myself._**

I had written all this in a journal I had bought. I don't write on journals on a regular basis. Normally I just write whenever I had to vent about something so I could calm down.

_**That's IT. I resolve to spend less time with the trio so they can go on with their supposed lives and not get sidetracked by my issues. At the very least, I WON'T feed them any information that might make them want to do things they aren't supposed to. PERIOD.**_

I wished I had read my book six one more time. I had lent it to my friend Ollie and forgotten most of the stuff that happened on Harry's six year. All I remembered was that Harry gets with Ginny, Ron with someone and THEN Hermione, there's a new minister of Magic, and Dumbledore dies. I spaced out.

Oh shit.


	14. Chapter 14: Poof

**Chapter 14: Poof**

Leave it to me to realize my mistake when it is absolutely, much too late. Ah! If the place just wasn't so wonderful, I would've avoided getting in the middle of everything. I should've left Harry alone. I shouldn't have taken up all of Dumbledore's time. But I had. Now, there's no telling what would happen now.

I twisted and turned all night, and then finally dozed off an hour before the wake-up call. I looked _horrible_. A group of young Slytherins snickered. I racked my brain for a good retort but it wasn't working very well. So instead I grunted and finished off my breakfast. I didn't talk much with the trio, complaining about a head ache. Later I slouched towards the room I had been taking lessons from Professor Ghent. Yawning, I opened the heavy door with decidedly less effort than usual. I leaned on the door with my eyes closed and muttered, "Mornin' Professor."

There was no answer.

I opened one eye and had a sinking feeling. Both my eyes were finally wide open as I surveyed the room. It was empty. All the books, papers and magical items were gone. I quickly went outside to see if I went to the wrong room. But it was the same room I went to everyday for a month. I suddenly felt clammy and nervous like when I feel something was terribly wrong. _Could it be that Professor Ghent changed rooms? No! There's no note or anything!_ Professor Ghent always left a note or had someone tell me if he couldn't make it to a lesson. This had happened twice before. Leaving without any notice was just… unlike him. Quickly, I ran to the Great Hall, but Professor Dumbledore wasn't there.

"Have you seen Professor Dumbledore?" I asked passers-by. They simply shrugged and went on their way. I checked in many rooms and then I saw Professor McGonagall walking down a corridor. I came to a halt and exclaimed, "Professor McGonagall!

Startled, she clutched her chest and said, "Oh! You gave me a fright! What's wrong, child?"

"Professor Ghent is missing!"

"Missing? Maybe he went to a different room."

"He would've left a note saying so!" I started to sob. The fatigue and confusion forced out my tears. I felt silly and weak but I was never one to hide my feelings.

"Calm down, child. Argus! Argus!" Professor McGonagall called out to Argus Filch as she held my shoulders. Filch sprinted towards us and Mrs. Norris scampered behind him.

"What's the matter Professor?" he wheezed.

"Have you seen Professor Ghent in the grounds?"

"No… that's quite odd. I usually see him walking to that room he works in."

An expression of grim and worry formed in Professor McGonagall's face. Her grip on my shoulders tightened so much that it hurt. I winced at the pain and she let go.

"I am sorry," she said apologetically.

I wiped my tears on my sleeve. _Enough crying. I'm over-reacting. It's time to find out what's going on._ So I looked up at Professor McGonagall's face.

"What could've happened to him?"

"I do not know. But we'll find out soon enough."

A tenderness in her voice made me feel slightly better. She had Filch accompany me back to my room. I figured she'll find Dumbledore and have him search the castle for Professor Ghent. But for some reason, I knew he wasn't in Hogwarts.

Climbing back in the bed I hugged a pillow. In my exhaustion, I fell asleep still wearing my shoes.


End file.
